Gundam Wiki:Timelines
A complete list of the timelines used in the various Gundam series. Universal Century Universal Century, often abbreviated as "UC", is the English name for the original timeline of the Gundam metaseries. Its Japanese name is "Uchuu Seiki", meaning "Space Era". The Universal Century remains by far the most developed timeline with the largest number of works. Note that the following list consists only of animated and live action works. * UC0068 - UC0079 - Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (OVA) / Advent of the Red Comet (Compilation TV Series). * UC0079 - UC0080 - Mobile Suit Gundam (TV Series) / The Movie, Soldiers of Sorrow, Encounters in Space (Compilation Movies); ** Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OVA); ** Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (OVA) / Miller's Report (Compilation Movie); ** Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu (Amusement Park Ride); ** Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War, Apocalypse 0079, The Gravity Front (OVA); ** ''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt'' (ONA')'' /'' 'December Sky, Bandit Flower (Compilation Movies). * UC0083 - Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVA) / The Afterglow of Zeon (Compilation Movie). * UC0087 - Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV Series) / Heir to the Stars, Lovers, Love Is the Pulse of the Stars (Compilation Movies); **''Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers (Special Format CGI Short Film).'' * UC0088 - Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (TV Series). * UC0093 - Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (Animated Movie). * UC0096 - Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (OVA) / RE:0096 (Compilation TV Series); ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Twilight Axis (ONA) / Red Blur (Compilation Movie). * UC0097 - Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (Animated Movie). * UC0105 - Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash (Animated Movie Trilogy). * UC0123 - Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (Animated Movie). * UC0153 - Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (TV Series). * UC0223 - G-Saviour (Live Action TV Movie). * Unknown - Ring of Gundam (Special Format CGI Short Film). Future Century Future Century is the timeline of the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam and its related projects. * Future Century 32: Mobile Fighter G Gundam: 7th Fight (1996) * Future Century 60: Mobile Fighter G Gundam (1994 – 1995) After Colony/Mars Century After Colony is the timeline of the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series, and is often abbreviated as "AC." The After Colony timeline involve the space colonies' struggle for freedom from earth-based organization (such as United Earth Sphere Alliance and the Organization of the Zodiac, and the Gundams were built as way of defending the plight of the colonies to escape this oppression. Mars Century, abbreviated as "MC", is a continuation of the After Colony timeline used on Mars. The story takes place within the Mars Sphere and is broken up with flashbacks of the After Colony era's history. The After Colony timeline is the third most developed, with one TV series, one OVA series and a compilation movie. Mars Century consists of one novel. * After Colony 195: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing (1995 – 1996) * After Colony 196: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (1997) * Mars Century 0022: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop (2010 – 2015) After War After War is the timeline set after an apocalyptic war world, and has many similarities with the Universal Century. After War is the only timeline, besides the U.C., to feature Newtypes as an important element. * After War 15: After War Gundam X (TV series, 1996) * After War 24: After War Gundam X: ~Under the Moonlight~ (Manga, 2004-2006) Correct Century The Correct Century is the timeline used in ∀ Gundam. Its Japanese name, 'Seireki', is a wordplay on the Japanese term for the Common Era (C.E.) Western calendar system (西暦; also pronounced Seireki). Its kanji literally means "Correct Calendar". * Correct Century 2343-2345: ∀ Gundam (TV series, 1999 - 2000, Compilation movies, 2002) Cosmic Era Cosmic Era (often abbreviated as "C.E.") is the timeline of the Gundam SEED series. It is the only Gundam timeline after the original Universal Century with multiple TV series. It is also the second most developed, with two TV series, one ONA and two compilation movies. * Cosmic Era 71: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (TV series, 2002 - 2003, Compilation movies, 2004) **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray'' (2003) * Cosmic Era 73: Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (TV series, 2004 - 2005, Compilation movies, 2006- 2007) **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER'' (2006) Anno Domini Anno Domini is a timeline where the events of Gundam 00 (which uses the Gregorian calendar) take place. * A.D. 2307-2308: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (1st Season) (TV series, 2007 - 2008, Compilation movies, 2009 – 2010) * A.D. 2312: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2nd Season) (TV series, 2008 - 2009, Compilation movies, 2009 – 2010) * A.D. 2314: Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer- (2010) Advanced Generation The Advanced Generation (often abbreviated as "AG" or "A.G.") is the timeline of the Gundam AGE. Gundam AGE is set several hundred years since mankind migrated into space and started living in space colonies. Wars on Earth had long ended, and the world seemed to have entered a peaceful era. * A.G. 115 – 164: Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (2012) * A.G. 141 – 164: Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memory of Eden (2013) Regild Century The Regild Century is the setting of Gundam Reconguista in G. It is set chronologically about a thousand years after the end of the Universal Century, and roughly 500 years after the Correct Century. * Regild Century 1014: Gundam Reconguista in G (TV Series, 2014 / Theatrical movies, 2019 – Ongoing) Post Disaster The Post Disaster era is a timeline set 300 years after a devastating war known as the "Calamity War". * Post Disaster 323: Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (1st Season) (2015) * Post Disaster 325: Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (2nd Season) (2016) Category:Timelines